


with love (missing you), Joel

by mattholomuse



Series: McGenji Week 2k17 [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Letters, M/M, Post-Recall, afaik.... where is dragons on the timeline, if the title isnt obvious i subscribe to jesse is joel morricone theory, its after dragons, letter writing is a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 19:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12871710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattholomuse/pseuds/mattholomuse
Summary: The moment you're back, I'm going to hold you 'til the sun goes down.





	with love (missing you), Joel

**Author's Note:**

> mcgenji week day 5 - separation

_Dear G,_

Little birdy told me you visited Japan recently! I hope you had fun. You told me about an arcade across the street from your old place, little thing full of vintage machines, told me you spent most of your childhood there. Is that place still there? 

You know, Deadlock and I spent the night in an arcade once. I punched a hole through Pac-Man’s mouth and busted up my hand. You probably remember the scars, I never did tell you the story behind them. Now you know. It’s because Pac-Man ruffled my feathers. I’m not proud.

I know you’d like to have heard that story in person, and you can be damn sure I’d have loved to tell it. Unfortunately (and I think this goes without saying), you aren’t anywhere near. 

I’ve been hitch-hiking through the Midwest. Spent a night in the Black Hills before moving onto Omaha. I made a pit stop at their zoo. Yeah, they have a zoo. I forget that place even exists, but they have the biggest zoo you’ll ever see, and the best steaks. God in heaven, their steaks are good.

My next stop is a few miles South. I won’t tell you where. I know you’ll find me if you want to. You always do. You always have.

G, I’m not going to tiptoe around this anymore: I miss you. You have absolutely no obligation to find me, I want to make that clear. All I need you to know is that when we meet up again, it’ll be one of the better days of my recent life. 

You’re probably looking at this letter wondering “ **what** does old Joel miss?” Can’t say if it’s a lack of self confidence or an excess of it. With luck, it’s the latter (because you are perfect, and I hope you know it.)

Do you remember the time you and I climbed onto a hotel roof to watch for a shooting star? I spent more time looking at you than looking for that comet. That was the night I figured your eyes have a little bit of grey in them. Not the sad kind of grey, the soft kind. The sheep’s wool, fluffy-cloud kind. And they reflected the stars so clearly that they became a galaxy of their own. 

I remember how we made breakfast together a week later. I remember it because I remember your laugh, if that isn’t a strange thing to say. You laugh with your entire body, G, did you know? You close your eyes and throw your head back and you laugh like the world ain’t watching. It’s **something.**

You laugh at your own jokes, too. I’m certain you’re aware of that one. And if you’re not, don’t worry - I do it too. Sometimes you just gotta laugh at the things you say because nobody else is going to do it for you. I’ll always laugh at your jokes. Mostly.

The last time I saw you, you were at peace, and I was so, so proud of you. You’ve come a long way since we met, honeypie (I know you hate that), and we have a long way to go yet. Every day is an adventure with you. Every day is with you is the best day of my life.

The moment you’re back, G, we’re going to find a place to stay and I’m gonna hold you until the sun goes down, so long as you hold me too.

Until then, enjoy your travels. And beat a few games of Pac-Man for me.

_With Love (Missing You),  
Joel_


End file.
